


A Season For All Things

by Schgain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mind Control, Murder, Trauma, ask to tag, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schgain/pseuds/Schgain
Summary: A time to live, and a time to die. A time to build, and a time to destroy.Roswell and Isaak reenact a scene from BioShock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by Travis accidentally calling Refuge 'Rapture'. With Roswell and Jack both being mind-controlled gentle giants who protect young girls, and Jack's eventual transformation into a big armor-wearing powerhouse, I got to thinking, and I made myself sad. As I am wont to do. 
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!

"So Jack's last wish broke through my last line of defense, huh?" Isaak says to you. It's not a question, so you squeeze the grip of your halberd instead of saying anything. Isaak sits on the cave floor, lit only halfway by a thin beam of light coming from the surface. "What do you want, Roz?"

You can't find an answer. What _do_ you want? 

"We think we have memories. A farm. A family. An accident. A murder. And then this god-damned bubble. Was there really a family? Did that good man fall, or, was or was he pushed? And then you: forced down, forced down by something less than a good man. Somethin' bred to sleepwalk through life unless told to by a single word, spoken by who ever gave a damn to know it." Isaak sighs. "Get on in here." 

So you step into the grotto. Your boots are heavy on the stone, and your dinural eyes don't see more than the idea of Isaak. He stands, and you feel fear. 

"Stop, junebug." 

You stop. 

You're bigger, and taller, and stronger, and you have a halberd. But when he stands, his yellow eyes staring at you from under the brim of his old beaten hat, the halberd clatters from you grip. " _Junebug._ Powerful word. Familiar word, boys?" 

Somewhere, far behind you, Magnus' voice gasps out and you hear Taako and Merle muffle something else. Even though they're still in the mineshaft hall, they feel like they're miles away. They might as well be on the moon right now, with all the good they could do to help you. You're trembling on your shoulder, struck dumb by Isaak's impenetrable gaze.

"Sit, junebug." 

You barely get a chance to take a knee before Isaak barks "Junebug! Stand!" So you stand. You begin to cry, some warbling little birdsong. 

"Walk." You walk. "Stop." You stop. "Turn." You turn. He's got a lantern in one hand, his mattock in the other, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Did Jack send you?" he asks you, quiet as the stones. 

You can't find an answer. Your vision blurs. Isaak hands you the mattock and you feel your gauntlet grip around its handle. The weight is alien in your palm. 

"Junebug. Kill!"

Magnus, as far away as the moon, screams. You bring the mattock down on Isaak's head. 

"Did Jack send you?" yells Isaak. You don't have an answer. You swing down the mattock again. "DID JACK SEND YOU!" he screams, voice muddied by pain and blood. You only need to take one more swing before Isaak collapses, and then you too, next to him. 

You crawl into the palms of your big body, and you weep.


End file.
